Huh, Cowboy?
by LoveBug53
Summary: Feeling sad, Woody sneaks away from everyone for some alone time, a thing that Dolly witnesses and decides to follow him for. Implied slight Woody/Dolly & Buzz/Jessie


**Hi guys! This is a Woody/Dolly story, so please be nice (No haters, please) and I hope that ya'll enjoy it! :)**

**So... BYE :D**

**Oh, wait!**

***says in one breath* Anything in this story related to the Toy Story world does not belong to me! *gasp*  
**

* * *

It had been hours since Dolly had last seen Woody storm off from their little group in a fit of despair.

Earlier, the toy had been watching his friends, all happy and smiling at their new lives, when he became saddened by their grins and decided to walk away, sulking through the tough mask he had put onto his face and the stiff movements of his actions. He didn't want to watch everyone as the memories of much happier days were suddenly, for some odd reason, becoming too hard for him to bear at the moment, forcing him to have to get away from their presence. He was a strong toy; he just didn't want to let the others see him cry. He had always been a sort of important figure for them to always look up to, so why would he want to burden them with his tears and have them see him as anything less than a great toy? This was why he decided to run away.

And this is the last sight Dolly had of him as she sat atop a short stack of coloring books, her eyes being the only ones on him amongst their small, rag-tag group of misfit toys. Staring after him, her eyebrows knitted together, and a small frown came onto her lips.

'_Why did he just run off like that? Sure, the cowboy doll has a couple of issues, as everyone does, but… he's never just walked away before. And look, no one else noticed… That Woody is pretty darn good at keeping quiet... hmm… I wonder what's wrong with him…'_

Dolly cast a sly glance in the direction of the other toys, before silently slipping away from them, walking quickly, yet still keeping a silent tongue, as she trailed after the old cowboy doll.

'_I really hope that he's okay… Maybe there is something wrong with him, like he's missing his old owner, or something. I'm glad that the others are fine with their arrangements, but I can't help but think that being given away by your owner would be hard to deal with… I'm a young toy, so I've never had that happen with Bonnie… Must be hard on ya, being given away by the only person you truly care for, huh cowboy?_'

As Dolly stealthily ran after Woody, she thought over the slight possibility of ever being given away. It was a ridiculous notion, she thought, as Bonnie had never been the type of human to abandon her toys, but, just as impossible as it sounded, you could never know what a child would grow up to be like until they had finally become that person. And this worried her. Dolly hated the thought of Bonnie getting rid of her, because though she hated to show it, the doll loved her owner dearly, and her sowed in heart continued to fill with sorrow as the thought of being separated from her plagued her mind.

These thoughts were what led her to wonder just what sort of pain Woody was currently going through, and those thoughts were what led her to continue her chase after him.

Up ahead, Dolly stopped still in her tracks and watched Woody as he fell down onto his bottom in the shadow of a tall flower pot, bringing his knees up to his chest in an attempt at comforting himself. She stared at him, taking in the sight of his back as it heaved along with the long, deep breaths he was taking in.

The sight made her sigh sadly. Most times, the toy before her had seemed so strong and tall, as if he knew everything. Now, the cowboy seemed so small and broken… And he was sad. So, very sad.

Dolly sighed for a second time.

'…_Even the strongest toys fall sometimes… And I guess… this time it was the cowboy's turn to stumble…_'

Taking a step forward, Dolly looked upon the man, afraid of scaring the downtrodden toy before her. After a long silence and a ton of inner turmoil, the doll finally swallowed and whispered, "…hey, cowboy."

Woody's form jumped, his gaze moving onto her with wide eyes. "D-Dolly…? What are you doing here?"

Forcing a sad, rueful smile onto her face, Dolly truthfully answered, "Well, to be honest, I kind of followed you out here. I mean, I saw you walking away and I was… kind of wondering what was wrong with you, you know? I'd thought this was probably what you were wanting, to be alone that is, but… I was really worried about you sulking around the place by yourself, you know?"

Woody only stared, taken aback by her words. So, she had been worried about him? His eyes softened at this, as he turned his sad gaze down to the hard wood floor beneath him, staring at the patterns forged within its wood.

It took him a long, quiet moment to finally answer. "Well, Dolly… thank you kindly for your sentiments, but I… well, for the moment, I would like it if I could be left alone. If you would please."

Dolly pursed her lips, hating the fact that he was telling her to go away. She didn't like how he was shutting himself up from everyone, and she certainly knew that him being alone was the last thing he needed.

'_This stupid cowboy doll! If he keeps saying things like that, then he'll definitely piss me off. I mean, shouldn't he know by now that we're-'_

Dolly stood up on her toes, staring over Woody with a hard, annoyed glare. When would he EVER get over this? She decided then that her getting serious was the only option. "Okay, now you listen here cowboy. I am sorry about you wanting me to leave you alone right now, but solitude clearly isn't what you need at the moment. What you need is a toy to have a good talking to with, and I ain't leaving you, so with that said it is time to start talking, buster."

Dolly plopped herself ungracefully next to him, folding her legs up to her chest, and waited for him to speak. She continued to look over at him, nodding her head in his direction for him to begin. "So", she said, smiling towards him, " How about we start with what's wrong with ya? Why did you walk away from everyone?"

Woody sighed, turning to look at her with a pair of dark, deep brown eyes. "I am just… not feeling up to being around others today. That's all."

Dolly nodded helpfully, listening to his words. "And why is that?" She countered, placing a hand onto the floor to stable her position. She watched him with her calm gaze, the cowboy suddenly being pulled in by the honest expressions hidden in them. If he didn't look away, then he would never come up with a coherent response…

So he looked away, placing his gaze onto the very top of his boot. Reaching down to it, he took hold of the top of his boots and pulled on them, repositioning them to a more correct fit. With Dolly watching him, his nerves beginning to betray him, it took him a while for Woody to respond. "Just some things are on my mind… Things like Bonnie aging, and Andy letting us go… It just makes you wonder about being a toy, that's all…"

Intrigued, Dolly scooted the smallest bit closer, placing both her arms back around her legs. "Oh yeah, Cowboy? Thinking about such things, you know, you think too much…"

She smiled, her eyes soft, as she pictured the smiling face of her young owner, holding her high up while running around yelling "Beware the witch!", before settling her amongst all of her toy friends. Her family. They were all one big, happy family.

Her eyes squinted the tiniest bit as she studied his face, her mind suddenly screaming in realization.

So this was how Mr. Cowboy doll always felt, huh?

"Well, a toy is a toy, right? We're meant to be loved, and to love our owners in return… We're meant to give them the best gift that a child can ever be given: happiness. For them to have the feeling that someone will always be there at the end of the day; the same feeling given to a toy held for the first time…"

Dolly sighed, thinking of the day she had been unwrapped. She remembered the sight of all the dark, balled up Christmas themed wrapping paper and the bright bows surrounding her; the moment she first saw Bonnie's overjoyed face, her owner pulling her up close to her chest and whispering, "I love you" for the very first time…

The thought almost brought tears to her eyes… Swallowing them down, Dolly smiled at Woody, silently hoping that her words would cheer him up, or at the very least, give him something to think about for the moment.

"I remember how I felt when I was given to Bonnie. She was so… happy because of me. It made me feel special that I was the one making her smile, that I was her happiness. I was her favorite, you know… Still am actually, well, at least I hope so. All of you newcomers certainly brought along some competition with you."

Dolly nudged her arm against his, earning a small smile from him. She pointed down at the boot he wore. "Lift up your boot, Woody. Let me see what's under it."

Though she already knew what was under it, Dolly still wanted to see it, uncaring about the confused looks she was getting from Woody. When the cowboy finally pulled his leg up, Dolly stared at the letters scribbled in with dark sharpie ink, clearly aged and beginning to smudge from his adventures. She couldn't help the good-natured grin which came to her face once she said, "That's one mighty fine mark you have on there, cowboy. It shows just how lucky you've been… I really hope you know that."

Hearing her words, Woody slowly placed his leg back onto the floor, sincerely replying, "Yeah, I know that. I was lucky, I know. I mean…first I got the privilege to have Andy for the longest time, and now I have Bonnie to play with… And Andy was such a sweet kid, you should have seen him. If you wanted a kid whose imagination could rival Bonnie's, your boy was Andy… Plus, Bonnie is such a sweetheart, too, just like him…"

"Yeah… Bonnie is amazing, but from what I've heard and seen they're both great kids, Andy and her… You really are one of the luckiest toys in the world, huh?"

Woody smiled at the thought. "I suppose I am, Dolly."

Seeing his grin, Dolly knew that she wanted to keep it on his face. Reaching over, the girl grabbed at his hat and placed it atop her head. "You're always wearing this hat Woody. I wonder, would you come out of hiding if I ran away with it?"

Woody's eyes widened. He got annoyed whenever other people touched his hat out of reflex, but with Dolly it seemed to be a different story. He wasn't as annoyed as he normally would be because he knew that she was kidding when she got up from her place beside him. He knew that she wasn't going to keep his hat dangling in front of him for forever, she was just keeping it out of his grasp long enough to get him up and smiling again…

Well, he certainly wouldn't disappoint her then.

Getting up from his spot, woody chased her back towards Bonnie's room, his strides much longer and more calculated than Dolly's. When they ran past the other toys, each of them turned to watch them in confusion. A few of them even smirked at them, glancing between one another with satisfied gazes before looking back in their direction.

"So… do you really think he's gotten over her?"

From the other side of the room, Jessie turned to Buzz, smiling down at him. "Hmm?"

She looked back over at the two of them, grinning as she saw Woody throw his arms around Dolly in a poor attempt to get his hat. She winked. "Maybe." Then bent down to place a quick kiss to Buzz's cheek, the wings on the back of him immediately springing out, and his face turning an incredible shade of red.

"Just maybe."

* * *

**Give me a prompt if you would like me to write it. Any couple is cool with me ;)  
**


End file.
